Ambush
by snakeboy33
Summary: My own episode, when two Ceratosaurs wander through an anomaly to Abby and Connor's children's school, havoc is certain. But then, everyone realizes, five more, stronger, bigger, more intelligent predators wandered through.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

The Anomaly Opens

In the Jurassic Period, times were tough, but were really tough for Ceratosaurus. The mating pair was chasing some small Dryosaurs through the forest; the male was breaking off to ambush the small dinosaurs. Suddenly, there is a flash of light, and the Dryosaurs run in the other direction, to quick for the Ceratosaurs. The female approaches the glittering anomaly curiously, and the male walks up behind. The two suddenly hear the sound of animals rushing around on the other side of the anomaly, instinctively, the two rush into it.

Suddenly, the mating pair find themselves on a hill overlooking a very large school, with middle school students dashing around. Hunger drives the two forward, and they break off to survey the area.

Little due the two know, they weren't the only ones on the hunt back in the Jurassic. A pack of even larger, more intelligent predators were hunting the Ceratosaurs, waiting to ambush, and kill them. The five super predators slowly walk towards the anomaly, more cautious then the Ceratosaurs. The sound of prey alerts them, and they stalk through the anomaly. The Alpha male leads the four others around to follow the Ceratosaurs. Someone will die there, be it the Ceratosaurs or something else, someone, or something will die.


	2. The Day Begins

**The Day Begins**

(_Elizabeth Middle School_)

"Have a good day at school!" Abby called.

"Bye Mom!" said Marcus and Crystal Temple, the twin children of Abby and Connor Temple. The duo walked up to the large building, since their parents worked for the government, they managed to get a good school.

"Marcus, Crystal!" called Albert Cutter, the son of Nick Cutter, he had a younger sister and a little brother. He was among Marcus and Crystal's best friends.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Marcus said.

"Maybe something will happen," Crystal said.

Albert laughed. "Judging by what our parents are said to do, something probably will." As the three walked to class, they did not know that the anomaly was still open. The Ceratosaurs will still scouting the area for an appropriate location to set up an ambush. The five super predators were exploring, testing the area for any targets. They knew the Ceratosaurs were still around, so the alpha male pressed on further.

(_Temple Flat_)

"Okay, Marcus and Crystal are at school, anything we forgot?" asked Connor.

"I don't think so," said Abby.

"Oh yeah, Crystal has volleyball this afternoon," Connor suddenly said.

"So, you'll pick her up," said Abby.

"I thought you handled Crystal's athletics?" Connor stated.

"No, I handle Marcus' athletics," Abby responded.

"I thought I did that," Connor said, getting more confused.

"Okay, lets just make this frank, flip a coin, heads you pick up Crystal tails I do," Abby said pulling out a pound, she tossed it in the air and caught it.

"Tails, I guess I do it," Abby said walking over to the microwave with a mischievous smile on her face.

(_ARC_)

"Any new anomalies, because I could really use a bit of energy," Lester said sounding bored.

""That depends on what you think of as energy," Cutter replied sarcastically. It had been quiet in the ARC, and the anomaly detector was off line, so the Jurassic Period one could not be heard of. Unfortunately, neither could the dinosaurs.

(_Elizabeth Middle School_)

The Ceratosaurs had finished their scouting and are planning a location for an ambush. The super predators were still exploring, not just studying, but learning. They were studying the terrain, trying to find out where the pair would go. The Alpha Male calmly looked around, and then signaled its pack members to break off. They were going to set up an ambush.

(_ARC_)

As Abby and Connor walked in, Cutter turned around.

"I was beginning to wonder when you two would show up," he said.

"Sorry, we had a bit of a debate," Connor explained.

"Well your marriage issues can be addressed later, now lets get that detector up," Lester said impatiently. The moment Connor turned it on, the alarm went off.

"Where is it?" asked Cutter.

"Figuring that out," said Connor. After a little tweaking, the location was found out.

"Oh dear," Abby said to herself.

(_Elizabeth Middle School_)

The Ceratosaurs took a look at the kids bustling to their classrooms. The male began to stalk, while the female circled around. The male poised himself.

Cars zoomed as fast as they could to the school. Abby and Connor were at the lead. Cutter was close behind.

The Ceratosaurus looked carefully, and saw Crystal and Marcus walk up. He braced himself and with a roar, charged out of his hiding place. Kids instantly dashed out of the way of giant reptile, but the male's target was Mark and Crystal. He thundered towards them at top speed. The twins screamed and ran.

Abby and Connor quickly dashed out of the car towards the main school campus area. They ran up and saw the Ceratosaur running around. Cutter walked up behind them.

"A Jurassic theropod dinosaur: Ceratosaurus," he said with awe. But admiring would have to wait as the Ceratosaur began to open his jaw wide to gobble up Mark.

"NO!" Abby and Connor said in union. Abby covered her eyes, and Connor ran forward.

Marcus ran as fast as he could but the breath of the Ceratosaur could be felt, and the dinosaur was just about to close.


End file.
